


Stiles has an announcement

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is great, Jisaac forever, Liam is not gay, M/M, Stiles has to say something, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene que decirle a la manada sobre su novio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles has an announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomdiamandis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/gifts).



> Encontré esto en mi pc y es para Tommy porque es cortito y es bonito y no sé~
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Stiles está en silencio por primera vez en una junta de manada. Está quieto en el sofá con las manos en su regazo y la cabeza ladeada de mala manera en uno de los cojines mullidos de Derek. Parecería estar tranquilo pero la verdad es que se muere de nervios, su corazón va latiendo demasiado rápido y su frente poco a poco se perla de sudor conforme Derek empieza a dar la lista de las guardias de esa semana.

Ese es el inicio del final, cuando Derek saca un post-it naranja y empieza a dar las guardias, la pequeña hoja acaba pegada en la pizarra de Stiles junto al resto de las demás porque es bueno archivar todo lo que sea sobre la manada, incluso los tickets de la pizza que pidieron de manera improvisada, nunca se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar una de esas hojas de súper mercado para lo que sea.

Pensar en eso lo distrae un poco pero cuando vuelve al presente resulta que Lydia está pegada a Cora hablando sobre algo que no quiere saber, Jackson está trazando círculos en la muñeca de Isaac y el resto lo está mirando, a él, a Stiles Stilinski, el hijo del Sheriff.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta pasando una mano por su cara intentando sacarse un poco los nervios.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que decir –Dice Peter cruzándose de brazos porque al parecer nunca se le va a quitar lo Hale por más que Derek intente sacarle las manías. Derek ni siquiera puede sacarle algo a él.

-Sí –Stiles suspira y mira a Scott en busca de apoyo, lo cual no tiene sentido porque el moreno tampoco sabe absolutamente nada de lo que está a punto de decir –Hay alitas de pollo en mi casa por si quieren ir a cenar –Termina diciendo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Stiles –La voz de Derek se escucha profunda y grave, le vibra por todo el cuerpo como una viborita que se mueve por su columna vertebral.

-Stiles no tenemos toda la noche –Secunda Erica arqueando sus cejas.

-Estoysaliendoconalguien –Murmura, rápido y sin tomar aire, ni siquiera le sale tal y como quisiera porque está nervioso ¿Ok? Le duelen las piernas con solo pensar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-¿Disculpa? –De nuevo es Derek y no tiene razón para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como si de pronto quisiera rebanarle la cabeza. Él más que nadie debería estar feliz de que ya lo ha dicho, pero no, parece que el señorito Hale quiere que todo sea cuando él quiere.

-Dijo que está saliendo con alguien –Repita Allison de forma pausada y clara.

-No, si lo entendí –Derek se cruza de brazos y se para al lado de Peter. Oficialmente son los gorilas más monos que ha visto en toda su vida, parientes lejanos de la Mole.

-Lo siento, sé que debí decirlo antes y no saltarme las juntas o evitarlos como lo hice pero estaba nervioso, de hecho estoy nervioso, porque todos ustedes siempre estaban diciéndome que saliera con tal o con esa otra persona y yo no quería salir con ninguno así que decidí llevarlo todo en silencio porque así no tendría que lidiar con sus consejo inservibles, te incluyo a ti Lydia, sobre cómo debo llevar una relación, todos ustedes ya aprendieron y vaya que han aprendido porque ¿Enserio? ¿A nadie le da cosa que Jackson, ex de Lydia, esté saliendo con Isaac, ex de Allison, y Scott y esté colgadito por Liam? No lo digo por juzgarlos pero enserio, esto cada vez es más extraño, monumentalmente extraño y no quería que se tornara más extraño si yo les decía que estaba saliendo con alguien –Dio una bocanada de aire y chasqueó los dientes al cerrar la boca. En algún momento se levantó del sofá y ahora está casi en medio de todos intentando hacer una vista panorámica del rostro de sus compañeros de manada.

-Solo para que quede claro, yo no soy gay –Liam levanta las manos al aire y da un paso lejos de Scott.

-Ni yo tampoco –Responde el moreno haciendo una mueca que si bien no es asco tampoco es aceptación.

Stiles gira su cabeza para ver a Derek. Tal vez no debió haberlo dicho de esa forma, no hacía ni seis meses que Scott le había dicho que le gustaba a Derek y él no le creyó. El alfa tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados intentando no sonreír, un poco más y podría decir que se ve orgulloso.

-¿Y con quien sales? –Pregunta Peter bajando los brazos a sus costados.

-Bueeeeeno –Stiles sonríe bajando la mirada a su par de sucias converse –Con él.

Su mano se levanta por si sola sabiendo exactamente a donde apuntar. De hecho está seguro de que si le vendaran los ojos podría hacer un camino exacto hasta donde está el lobo, de ida y vuelta y hasta con obstáculos.

-Derek –Scott parpadea ladeando el rostro como buen caniche. –Pero, pero… pero dijiste que mañana tienes una cita.

-Conmigo –Termina de decir Derek bajando sus manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón. –De hecho ha estado teniendo citas conmigo desde hace como siete meses.

Al humano se le ralentizan los latidos del corazón al ver como el moreno camina directamente a él hasta pararse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. De pronto ya no se siente tan nervioso ni tan poca cosa porque Derek le quiere y ya no tiene el ceño fruncido, por el contrario está sonriendo mientras le besa la frente.

-¿Estás saliendo con Derek? –Pregunta Jackson finalmente –¿Y la cita doble?

-Derek –Responde Stiles –Derek es muy bueno en los bolos así que vamos a patearles el trasero –Sus brazos se mueven hasta envolverse en el torso del mayor y presionar su rostro en su hombro.

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras –Isaac frunce el ceño aunque a esa distancia hasta Stiles puede decir que la pareja se siente amenazada.

-Yo si quiero alitas de pollo –Es todo lo que dice Peter antes de salir del loft sabiendo que en su casa solamente estará su padre. –Y sobre lo suyo –Dice al llegar a la puerta –Chris, John y yo apostamos, al parecer he perdido.

Stiles arquea las cejas dejando que poco a poco su cuerpo vuelva a su estado normal, relajándose en el abrazo de su novio. No fue tan mal como pensó al principio pero tampoco tan bien, por lo menos ahora podría ir a cenar al restaurante caro de Beacon Hills sin necesidad de que nadie le cuestione que hará porque ahora saben que tiene novio y es el alfa de Beacon Hills.

-Lo has hecho bien –Dice Derek apretando su hombro –Ahora solo queda contarles que nos casamos en dos años.

-Aún tenemos tiempo –Murmura Stiles –Pero esa te toca a ti.

A Derek se le escapa una pequeña carcajada que acaba oculta en su cabello.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos? ¿Comentarios? 
> 
>  
> 
> Repito: No se aceptan criticas sin fundamentos, gracias (y si te dije que no me leyeras te pido de favor que por lo menos no me lo hagas saber) :D


End file.
